valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ice Wolf Fenrir/@comment-179.211.112.253-20160803142700/@comment-29349735-20160805073015
@Duck Knight: We can math out how difficult it is to remain in R300 using the Summer Alchemist event's point distributions. Archwitch Phase - Perfect HH/HG Team During the archwitch phase of the event, you needed about 6.1 million points per day in order to remain in R300. Assuming that you have awesome senders and encounter nothing but fantasy archwitches and have HH/HG (for 70k point FAW kills), you need a total of 87 FAWs per day to maintain this pace. With 20 BP and allowing 8 hours for work and 8 hours for sleep, you are looking at about 60 FAWs maximum in one day without swords. Since you will need to trade FAWs back to your alliance and will sometimes encounter AWs, you're using at least 1 tweet and 1 sword a day in order to maintain this point tally. EH Phase - Perfect Hiragi Teams During the EH phase, averaging 2 encounters per key, with absolutely perfect salvo teams (something to the tune of at least 1 Hiraga/Mummu per team with unleashers) on a 4/5 minion encounter, you are looking at around 450k per battle, 2.7 million per key. You need to do around 6 keys a day, which admittedly isn't too difficult...if you have the teams to pull this sort of number. What about players without the perfect team, since HH/HG are 8 month old events and MyNet is probably not going to give us an easily accessible 10x or team salvo card again? Well: Archwitch Phase - Access to Only a 5x Hitter We're assuming something like Diva Aki here; the player wasn't here 8 months ago and will probably never have access to a 10x card without paying again thanks to MyNet greed, so they are stuck with something like a UR Aki to try to climb the ranks. A 5x999999 overhit gives you about 40k from each FAW, so even if you kill nothing but FAWs you're looking at 153 of them a day just to hit the quota for the pre-EH phase. That's not even remotely close to managable. EH Phase - Imperfect 5x Hitter Teams Hiraga was the last truly accessible salvo card (Mummu is locked behind rods), and that was back in January; if a player wasn't here for the HH event, he is unlikely to have the resources to acquire enough Hiraga cards even if he did start playing in January. For players like that, an average per-battle EH yield could average as low as 150k per match (if the team didn't have a salvo card and relied on hitting 999999) to 200k (with a 5x hit card). We'll be generous and say that the player somehow managed to get a 5x hit on every team, for an average of 200k * 3 * 2 = 1.2 million per key. That means you need to do 13 keys per day for each of the 8 days of Elemental Hall. Putting aside the fact that you will need to buy shoes to get those 104 keys in the first place, 13 keys per day will require you to start spending money on swords/shoes as well. (EDIT: Fixed point values, adjusted key amounts). This tells us that "free players" do not, in fact, have it "easy" ranking to 300 if they missed one of the salvo card events from months back. Given that MyNet doesn't look like they are giving us any more such events anytime soon, and we discover that the only reason you can rank 300+ that easily is not because of "noobs" or anything like that, but because cards like HH and Hiragi gave you a permanent supreme advantage over newer free players.